


Oedipus Complex

by rvclary



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvclary/pseuds/rvclary
Summary: "Soulmate bounds are a funny thing, you know? They bring you so much love, sometimes even a purpose. But you can't reprise it. It will only cause more and more pain. Don't be scared of it. The universe knows what it knows."Vanessa doesn't think twice when accepting to babysit Brooke's kid. Barely did she know everything those two were going to bring her.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 58
Kudos: 76





	1. Don't worry, he's safe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on another fic I once read of another ship. I tried to find it to give credit here but it has now been deleted and I can't find it. Still, this is written by me based on it.  
> The meaning behind the fanfic title is not what oedipus complex actually means. You will figure it out later.  
> A quick explanation of ABO dynamics that are sort of in the fic: Alpha/Beta/Omega trope is where all people have defined biological roles based on a hierarchical system, with the terms originating from animal behavior research. Now, this isn't necessarily an abo fic but it does include my own twist on it. Don't worry, I won't make it too confusing. The only thing that will be included is the aspect of scent, mating and soulmate bounds.  
> Enjoy!

_ 'Is it weird?'  _ She thinks as she’s standing in front of the entrance to her house, dressed in full drag, while staring at her hot neighbor. ' _ It’s definitely weird.'  _ She confirms to herself as she looks at the kid that comes out of the car and grabs his father’s embrace, who is thanking his driver and wishing him a good night.

Vanessa would have never thought that she would have a drag queen living so close to her, and she for sure never expected it to be Brooke Lynn Hytes, judge of Drag Race Canada. The best part of it all? Brooke was definitely trade out of drag. A baby daddy. A DILF. Call it whatever you want, Vanessa wouldn’t complain.

“You just going to stand there and watch?” A’keria’s smile way too knowing for Vanessa to even give her an answer. She could tease her all she wanted, the Puerto Rican was going to enjoy the view as much as she could. “His kid is adorable. You ready to adopt a cutie, Miss Vanjie?”

“Why is ya talking with a ‘he’ pronoun as if you know him?” they share a look and both laugh. “It doesn’t apply to me. I’m his neighbor. The connection is different.”

“Say whatever helps you sleep at night boo.”

She looked at the sky and the smell in the air could tell her that the evening was just beginning. The dream girlies were so used to performing in the late hours of the night during the weekends, which was something she had to learn to appreciate with time and it was what gave her motivation to stop trying to look forward to fixing the emptiness she felt within herself. 

She looks at Brooke and her kid again. The older queen was focused on chatting away with her driver, both with tired looks in their faces but too polite to call it a night. She looks down, Rex staring at her with a big smile in his face. “Hi, Jo!”

“Hi, Rex!” It’s her time to smile. This kid was too precious for the world they lived in and everyone could see it. When he and Brooke had just moved, Rex was just a three-year-old who was shy and hid behind his dad’s skirts. Literally. It was incredible to see how much moving back and forth between LA and Toronto, meeting new people every day, had done to his self-esteem. “How much of a pretty lady do I look like tonight?”

“So pretty! So pretty I wish I could give you roses!” He jumps and pretends to hold his heart. “All three of you look really good.”

“I might have to agree.” Brooke eventually speaks and Vanessa doesn’t know what to do with her hands. She hates it. “Where are you off to?”

“Why do you care?” Silky shouts back. She wasn’t very fond of him.

“Mickey’s!” A’keria answers, rolling her eyes and stepping forward with all the grace and confidence Vanessa wished she had in front of Brooke. She has no idea where it goes when those blue eyes focus on her. “Why? Fancy to join us?”

“Would love to,” his eyes travel from her friend to stare at Vanessa, look her in the eyes before continuing “but I have a baby boy to put to bed, don’t I?” She ruffled his hair.

“I would tell you that you could go and the babysitter could watch me but I hate her and I don’t want her here!” Rex exclaims, smirking at his dad as if he’s trying to convince him to do something.

“Tonight or not, she’s still coming to watch you Monday’s afternoon, baby” Brooke looks at her son and as he opens his mouth to complain she gives her the face. You know, THE face. “Please let’s not discuss this any longer.”

“I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! Why can’t you listen to me?” He pouts, “She smells funny…”

“Brooke I don’t want to interrupt but if you’re having problems with babysitters I can always help. I don’t have anything to do on week afternoons after coming back from work.” She tries to break the fight, smiling softly, not wanting Brooke to think she is trying to tell her how to raise her kid or interfering with that.

Rex seems to think it’s a great idea by the way he jumps and grabs his father’s hand in a plead. “Please, dad! Jo is cool, he likes pokemon and smells nice. He’s better than Lucie for sure!”

“I said no. Let’s please not have this fight outside. It’s late, you still need to shower, pee-pee, poo, and bed. The ladies also need to get to work, baby.” He rushes the kid inside the house, wishing the group a good night while they could still hear Rex exclaiming “Dad, you can’t say that! Not pee-pee and poo! Jo won’t think I’m cool anymore!”

The drag queen group share a look and start screaming of laughter. “They sure are something, uhn? Vanjie… what have you gotten yourself into.”

She just stares at her in confusion.

Being an omega had its perks has a drag queen. She got tipped quite well by some alphas and it was nice knowing she had some other income than just her usually work at MAC and what the shows paid her. This meant that she didn’t have to worry about paying her online classes and that she could enjoy her little afternoons during the weeks since she mostly worked in the morning.

She got things done quite more often than before. She was finally one of those girls who got her shit together and was able to take care of things at home. She could cook better things, eat healthier, maybe workout? What usually didn’t happen was a certain babysitter knocking on her door, begging her to take care of a child because of “boyfriend emergencies”.

“Does she do this often?” She asks Rex once he is in the house and sitting comfortably on the couch devouring a toast. The kid looked like he hadn’t eaten since lunchtime and Vanessa assumed he probably hadn't.

He nods. “She just sits around and talks to her boyfriend, if she’s not cleaning the house. To look better when dad comes home.” He continues to eat in silence before talking again with his mouth full. “She sucks.”

“Close your mouth when you talk, little man. Ain’t nobody here wants to see what you chewing.” This, of course, is followed by a mouth full of food being opened in her face with an “Aaaaah” that only makes her laugh.

“I should probably text your dad that you’re here.”

“No!” He gets up to follow her when she attempts to go grab her phone. “Once he knows that I’m not with someone he trusts he will come straight here! I want to have fun with you before he comes back!”

Vanessa turns her head to the side and sees his point. But she obviously sees Brooke’s more. “Well, he definitely should watch out for who he trusts cause that girl ain’t worth it.” A little look at Rex and his puppy dog eyes and he wins the fight. Sort of. “How about this? You let me tell your dad that you’re here, safe and sound and that I don’t mind watching over you until he arrives from whatever he’s doing for work. How does that sound?”

“Only if you teach me how to play pokemon and give me food, big guy!”

She smirks, this kid is smart. “It’s a deal, little man.”

Rex runs around in victory and Vanessa has to smile, he truly is adorable. She grabs the phone and texts the number the babysitter had given her which she truly hoped was correct. The more she thought, the more she overthought what to write. She was about to text Brooke Lynn Hytes, the exact definition of what Vanessa considers sex on legs. She stopped these thoughts as she heard Rex laughing over something on the TV. This was not the time.

She decides with a simple: “Hey Brooke, it’s José or Vanessa, your neighbor. I just wanted to let you know that I have me a very energetic child who’s playing pokemon in my living room. Rex is okay and being taken care of so no worries. Have a great afternoon.”

It doesn’t take took long for her to get a response back. “What do you mean Rex is with you?” Followed by “Oh my god, I just saw the message his babysitter sent me! I’m so sorry I’m going to try to go straight home, it will take like half an hour!”

“No, no. It’s fine. Rex seems to be having fun and I don’t mind taking care of him, I was only planning what to cook for dinner after some university exercises! I can stay with him until you’re done with everything. Seriously, don’t worry.”

“Thank you. I will try to finish things quickly here. Take care of him.”

Vanessa looks at Rex who is waiting patiently to play pokemon on the couch. “Will do.”

It was way cooler to take care of a five-year-old than Vanessa expected. He didn’t have any homework because he was obviously still a baby kid, he was very well behaved and was very fun to be around. They were eating dinner at Vanessa’s table, playing a game Vanessa had created at the moment ‘One names an animal, then it’s the others turn. Nobody can repeat the same animal. The person to not be able to name the next animal loses!’ and everything was very cozy.

Weirdly it felt like this was how it was supposed to be. Like this was meant to be.

Brooke arrived and she was understandably livid. She ate dinner with them after Vanessa insisted and complained to Vanessa while Rex prepared his things to go home. “I genuinely can’t believe she would do something like this. This is why I can’t trust anyone to stay with Rex.”

“Honestly I don’t judge you. I could have hurt him, no matter how much I don’t seem like a threat, this person doesn’t know me. It’s dangerous.” The panic was getting worse in Brooke’s face and she felt like she had to calm her down a little bit. “No, don’t worry. Maybe she felt that I was a safe option? I might give off that smell that calms people?”

Brooke takes a deep breath. “You’re right. You could have been a threat. I’m so glad that you’re not. God, I’m so glad and I’m so stupid. I’m the worst dad in the world.”

“You’re really not. I can tell how much you care.” The sadness not leaving Brooke’s face was killing Vanessa and she didn’t know what she could do to make it better. “Look, if it makes you feel any better he was on safe hands, and if you’d like I can take care of him from now on. I promise you I won’t take him to anyone’s house unless you tell me to. Would that be better?”

“That would be better, yes. Just… please keep him safe. We can negotiate how much I can pay you via text?” And all Vanessa did was nod and think “What the fuck am I getting myself into?”

“Does that mean I get to have José be my babysitter forever?” Rex jumps into the conversation, scaring both of the adults who apparently had been lost in the serious topic.

“How long have you been listening, little man?” Vanessa runs to grab him and help take him to the door while Brooke grabbed his things. They said their goodbyes for the night while waiting for Brooke at the door.

“Bye Jo! See you soon!” Rex says as Vanessa is taking them outside. “Dad! Say goodbye to Jo!”

“Goodbye, Jo!” She mockingly says while smirking in a way that had Vanessa’s knees weak. “José is a really sweet name. I like it. Have a good night.”   


“Thank you. Good night to you too, Brooke.”

“No need to call me Brooke, we’re past that. Call me Brock, will ya?” The smirk that stays in his face tells Vanessa that she might know exactly what he’s doing. “Sweet dreams… José.” He winks, turns around, and leaves with his son, only looking back when he knows it’s the last chance to look back and steal another glance before Vanessa is cut out from the line of vision.

Fucking tease.

“I sure will.”


	2. Shower talks

“So you just accepted the job? No questions?” A’keria asks through the phone, the group currently on their ‘Dream Girls’ video group chat that they tried to do often during the weekdays. Vanessa rolls her eyes and answers for what seems like the fifty “yes” since she decided to explain to the girls what happened two days ago.

Silky turns her head to the side, questioning everything that is being said. “So miss control freak Brooke Lynn decides to let you take care of her kid after you just spent ONE afternoon with him?”

“Silks… it’s normal that she wants to be careful! It’s a kid!” she says as casually as she can. “Either way Rex is an adorable kid and really funny. It’s going to be fun just to take care of him, do crazy things and get some good money out of it.”

“Yeah… it’s totally for the money and some time with the kid…” A’keria laughs and can’t help but judge her a bit “Totally not because you want to bang the daddy.” The only thing she gets in return is a loud “shut up” from Vanessa and laughs from Silky.

Vanessa sits straight up after receiving the notification from a new text from Brooke. “Holy shit!” She reads and rereads the texts, ignoring all the ‘what’s from her sisters. “Brooke just texted, wait hoes… I’m gonna read it to you:”  
  
“Hey, José! Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to ask if you were available to watch Rex right now? A photoshoot just came up…”

“Hold up, hold up!” Silky screams across the screen, as always. “You telling me y’all already gone and came and are calling each other by your boy names?” She brings her face closer to the camera to examine Vanessa’s face who can’t help but blush. “Oh, you are trying to bang him.” 

“Listen, he is attractive. But I do like Rex and I do need the money… online university isn’t an easy thing to pay. I’m not trying to do anything with him, and yes we do call each other by our boy names because we met each other out of drag. I mean, I haven’t even called him by Brock.” She explains and just focuses on clicking in her notifications and telling Brooke that yes, she was free.

The answer comes straight away: “That’s great, we’re outside.”

“Shit they’re outside!” and as fast as she says it, as fast she clicks the button to end the call and walk to her door. When she opens it, she sees Brooke standing there holding hands with a very excited boy. “Little man!”

“Big guy!” Rex leans forward to also grab his hand, leaving Brooke a little shaken. Vanessa notices how her eyes stay focused on their connected hands leaving a very odd feeling in the air. Vanessa could feel Brooke’s scent calm down after Rex looks to his dad.

“José, thank you so much for taking care of him. I’m sorry I couldn’t give a better notice that I would need to bring him in today.” Brooke says calmly, acting as if nothing had happened seconds ago. 

“No, it’s fine! Today is actually amazing because I don’t have a lot to do. Actually, the weather looks really good so maybe we can take a walk to the park, the little man can go make some friends…” Vanessa is suddenly interrupted by Brooke who rejects the idea.

She shakes her head and looks her in the eye. “No, I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

Rex seems to realize what might happen and just moves to Vanessa’s side. “Uhh have you seen the time?! Dad, Jo and I will have so much fun! Don’t worry and don’t be late!” he jumps to try and reach his father’s head. Brooke bends in order to be her son’s height and let him bop her nose.

“Okay. I really should be going!” she kisses Rex goodbye and goes back up to look at Vanessa again. “Please take care of him.”

“Don’t worry Brooke. He’s in safe hands!”

They say their goodbyes and as Vanessa is closing the door, she hears Brooke again. “Hey José? It’s Brock!” And after a wink, she gets inside the car. Vanessa tries not to think about it too much, as she has Brooke, or well… Brock’s kid right there with her.

He looks at the kid who is just grinning from ear to ear. “What?”

“You said a trip to the park?” And now it’s both their time to smile.

* * *

Both José and Rex were back home, sweaty and happy from playing in the park under the sunny LA day they just had. He had texted Brooke, or well… Brock, about preparing lunch for the two of them and asking if he wanted to join them. He hadn’t texted back so he just let himself enjoy the movie he was watching with Rex and doing the homework that needed to be done.

“I wish I could cook like Remy!” the kid looks from the tv, that plays Ratatouille, and the door bell rings.

“Maybe next time you can help make dinner, little man.” He answers as he gets up to open the door. “Oh, Brock! Hi!” Brock was standing there looking as good as always. He was wearing his boy clothes but still had a touch of makeup that made José wonder if the photoshoot had been in drag.

He followed the younger inside the house, grabbed Rex as he ran to his dad’s arms and smelled him up close, seemingly satisfied about how happy Rex scent was. José set the table for all of them to eat and the dinner seemed to be going just fine.

“So what did you two do today?” Brock finally asks and José felt Rex tense up.

He looks from Rex to his dad in confusion. “Nothing much. We went to the park and had a lot of fun. There weren’t any kids there so it was just us…” He notices Brock’s stare and somehow felt like he was in trouble. “... What?”

“You took Rex to the park? After I told you not to take him?” The air felt stuck in his lungs but José also felt like laughing. Was Brooke serious? All he could answer now was a simple “Yes, I did.”

“Rex go pack your things please…” Rex looks at José as if apologizing and asks his dad not to fight. “When I tell you not to take my son somewhere, don’t do it. It’s not that hard of a concept to understand. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Yes, I do. And I’m sorry I didn’t do what you said.” He sighs. “But he was so excited about going to the park and gave me the cutest little puppy eyes, I just couldn’t resist. I swear it was only a trip to the park, nothing that could harm him. I’m genuinely not trying to question or go against your parenting.”

“No, you are!” Brock seemed even more upset, his scent slowly changing and it was intimidating the omega. “You are questioning and going against my parenting when you do things that go against what I told you to do!”

“Questioning your parenting is what I’m doing right now!” José fights back. “What’s so wrong about the park? The worst thing that can happen is he falling or something like that and that is okay! He needs to trip, fall, and get up! That’s how you learn things in life!” They’re both standing up at this point and José steps forward, trying to not be scared to defend his point of you.

“Bad things can happen when you’re outside. Bad people exist!”

“I didn’t once take my eyes off that kid! Not once!” he continues to step forward until he’s chest to chest with Brock, looking him in the eyes. “He was so happy! He had so much fun! I took good care of him and it’s insulting that you think I would let anything bad happen to him.”

“Don’t speak to me like that!” Brock’s scent was angry, the man towering over the other. “And don’t come to me with that all he was happy! He’s happy with me!”

José knew he should continue to fight back but the alpha turned him around, putting him against the counter and everything about the situation made him feel small, maybe even a little scared. “He is! I’m not questioning that, your parenting, or anything like that. He was just smiling so bright and I wanted it to be back.” He hated that his voice was so vulnerable, giving in to the situation instead of standing for himself.

Brock seems not to notice this and José can feel him try to stop his scent but knows it’s not that easy. “He hasn’t showered.”

“What?”

“Rex. He hasn’t had a shower”

“I didn’t give him a shower because…” he felt stupid now, didn’t really think he would have to explain Brock this. “I just thought… you would like to give him a shower. You haven’t been with him all day, you would probably like to have time with your son.”

Brock instantly relaxes, his scent completely different, and everything in the air changes. “Oh,” he doesn’t move and did even seem to be moving closer. “You really considered putting the effort so I could still take care of him?”

“Of course! I’m taking care of him but you’re still his dad, Brock. He loves you so much and he’s such a good boy. I can tell from what I’ve seen that you’re raising him well. You’re a good dad and I don’t want you to think that I think otherwise. I’m sorry, Brock, I didn’t want to upset you, or go against your word as a dad.”

As if it was humanly possible Brock, gets even closer and puts his forehead against his. “Do you feel that?” The question confuses José for a few seconds until he can feel both their scents change to a familiar one, one he hasn’t felt in a while. “Say it again…”

“I will do it. What do you want me to say again?”

“Tell me again that you think I’m a good dad. Say my name again.”

“You’re an amazing dad, Brock.”

Brock lets out the quietest moan and José almost thinks he imagined it. He starts questioning if anything that’s happening is even real. “You really think that, papi?”

The tension in the air could be felt by the two of them as it runs through their skin, tingly. Their foreheads remain pressed together and it’s José’s turn to make a move and make their noses touch, the man completely lost in Brock’s blue eyes.

“I do.”

Brock’s hands travel across his back and slowly rest in his hips, taking him closer. José dares to look away from his eyes down to his mouth and back up again. As soon as the older man notices, he smirks and the only thing that doesn’t make him lose it all is the other scent in the air. The scent that belongs to the adorable kid that was waiting for their conversation to be finished in the other room. This is what pulls him back to reality.

“Brock, I think Rex is finished packing…” The blond’s eyes go a little wild and he steps away from the omega despite the other suddenly feeling empty as he was no longer being held. “Maybe we should check up on him.”

“Right…” he leaves the room without looking back and all José can do is follow him. Brock is tying Rex’s shoes by the door, the little kid looking sad and searching for any sort of answers to his little questions in Jo’s expression, as he steps closer to the father and son.

“Does this mean Jo won’t be allowed to take care of me anymore? This was only the first time daddy! Give me a second chance!” Rex begs, tears starting to form and threatening to run through his face, making José’s heartbreak a little.

“Don’t worry, he will continue to take care of you, if he still wants to…” he looks to the omega for confirmation which he responds with a smile and a nod. “Good! I’m sure you guys will continue to have fun and doing your trips to the park.”

Rex and José share a smile and a look, both very pleased. That’s what he needed to know that Brock wasn’t angry at him, one problem finally out of his system, even though others had come in this place.

“Now let’s thank José for taking care of you and go home to take a bath and let Jo take his own bath, okay?” The kid nods, says his goodbyes to José and starts leaving the house in the direction to the flowers he had in his little garden.

Brock turns to him. “Thank you. I won’t bother you any longer. See if you relax and take a good shower, I’m sure you’re grown up enough to take care of it on your own.”

“I’m grown. I don’t need supervision while in the shower.” he rolls his eyes, the situation and the talk absolutely ridiculous, not expecting at all the answer he would get back.

“I know. But it’s always good to have someone take care of you, you know. Send me a confirmation you took a shower if you want. A photo is enough. Goodnight papi!”

After Brock and Rex are gone, José takes care of the dishes, cleans the living room, and does everything in his power not to think about the shower he will take and Brock’s words. When he finally steps in the shower, he lets his hands run through his body, mind stuck on Brock’s hands and the feeling of his body pressed to his.

He leaves the shower and sends a photo of his face and wet hair to Brock. “Proof I took the shower, little creep.”

“Love the wet hair papi.”

José questions his options and his mind travels to dangerous territories. In the end, the curiosity to see what happens wins, and a photo of his torso is sent to Brock. He’s in bed, chest tattoo in view and if you let your eyes travel through the photo it ends at the beginning of his sweatpants. The only thing he adds is “I took the big long shower you told me to take.”

“Thank you for the sweet dreams wish. Have a goodnight too, Jo.” next to a photo of Brock laying in bed, curls laying softly on his pillow and chest to the view. It was hard not to stare at his beautiful eyes, bright by the moonlight that hit them.

“Goodnight Brock.”


	3. Sleepover scent

José makes sure his wig is glued down, lashes on and that his heels fit perfectly. She’s Vanessa now and feels like she can take over the world. The whole environment of a small place to get ready with her sisters was something she was so used to. Her phone vibrates from a message from Brock just asking how her night is going and even with such a simple thing, she can’t help but smile, totally living for what felt like a romantic dream.

“Y’all already texting?” Silky shouts from across the room. “Get your shit together Vanjie! We need you on the stage, not flirting to get some Canadian bacon.” She can’t help but laugh, the mood so bright nothing could bring it down.

She gets closer to the stage, looks to the crowd, and lets Miss Vanjie take over her personality for the next few minutes.

Dancing to ‘Rude Boy’ by Rihanna has never been easier, the lyrics just as naughty as everything she had been feeling since she last saw Brock. She gets closer to the crowd, letting out the power smell she knew her omega had. It always gave good tips. She danced to some of the alphas that were there, taking dollar bills from their hands, winking, and moving on to the next guy. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. 

The next songs are just as fun and before she even notices, her part is over and she gets to watch her sisters perform, men coming and going, giving her drinks which she refuses, her mind focused on a man that waited on the other side of her phone. This was a dangerous thing, creating expectations from a man that she interacted so little with, which is what makes her flirt with some of the trade that did in fact sort of look like him.

The uber that takes her home is just as loud as the night had been, Silky’s place a few more streets after hers, making them both share the same car. She leaves and notices a man by the window looking outside. “Hi, Vanjie.”

“Shut up Brooklyn” she rolls her eyes, not being able to contain the sass she let pass her lips. She blamed the flirting on all the shots, it wasn’t her fault.

“It’s Brooke Lynn… wait a minute!” He leaves her line of vision and a few seconds later the door opens. “Come here, it’s cold for a lady to stay outside.”

“Oh! So you’re a gentleman now?” She goes to the door but still hesitates to get in. “You really don’t mind me going into your house?” Brock simply rolls his eyes, opens the door even wider and lets Vanessa come in.

“Lets please not act as if I don’t let you take care of my son without me being present. I value him more than my house and the items.” Made sense… “Speaking of him… don’t make too much noise. He’s already asleep.” He goes into the house and Vanessa simply follows, feeling so out of place and curious about everything she sees. For people that came and went from the United States and Canada, Brock and Rex had a house that was so livid.

They get to the bathroom, which was incredible! Brock owned just as many skin products as José owned perfumes, which is quite admirable. Brock went to grab some makeup remover, pointed at Vanessa to sit down on the toilet, and sit in a little chair in front of her. “You’re going to take off my makeup?” 

He nods and takes Vanessa’s eyelashes off carefully. Next, Brock grabs the little cotton ball and starts gently removing the makeup. “I remember performing in clubs like that, it was such a good feeling. It’s definitely what makes a drag queen what she is.” His voice is so quiet and Vanessa, who is slowly dedragging back to José, wishes Brock had his own ASMR channel so he could listen to it every time he dedragged. 

“You don’t perform in clubs anymore?”

“I used to but slowly stopped.” The cotton continues to take some of José’s eye makeup, not allowing him to look at Brock’s expression. “I’m pretty much back at performing on big stages with people sitting down… I miss it a lot though. Maybe the environment more than anything else.”

“I was just thinking about it today!” he says, surprised. “I truly understand what you’re saying… I would miss it a lot too. I quite miss the before drag race mood. Not having my loud sisters around would suck. I would miss all the fun with getting all the tips, all the fun that comes with it.” Brock tenses up and José finally opens his eyes to see a weird expression on his face.

“Tips were fun but definitely seemed more fun to all the omegas. Don’t get me wrong, omegas that want to get together with alpha drag queens will tip but I never seemed to make as much money as the other ones…” he looks from his lap into José’s eyes. “They tip you well?”

“Who? The alphas? Hell yeah!” He can’t help but laugh a little. “Giving them a little wink and some nice scent gets me all the coins and paper rolling…”

Brock didn’t seem necessary as amused as José, his eyes distant and scent in what seemed a little… angry? Jealous? “Hm, I bet you tease them well…”

“Would you like to watch? I bet those hoes already put some videos on the gram…” he grabs his phone and clicks straight to Instagram and moves closer to show Brock all the videos… maybe even a little closer than it was necessary just so he could smell his scent. To see if he was really jealous. You know, for scientific purposes only.

Brock's scent changes and gets stronger than José expected, making him glad the door was closed and Rex couldn’t smell anything with his little nose. The alpha’s eyes didn’t leave the screen as he watched Vanessa twirl around the audience, charming as always taking tips, sitting on men’s laps to be able to reach other tips. Not that Brock cared about that.

He reaches his hands and takes the phone from his hand, clicking on other videos watching all of them carefully, his scent coming off completely filled with jealousy which José was drowning on, loving every second of it. “You’re talented.”

Even though both words seemed to have been painful to leave Brock’s mouth, that remained tightly closed, he knew that he meant it. “Thank you.” He lets out with emotion, it felt important to hear that come from Brock. “Show me some of your things!”

Brock grabs his own phone and as he sits down again, he makes sure José sees everything as it unlocks, things maybe José would have liked to not know… like a certain app installed and sitting on the screen. No, he’s glad he knows Brock has the Grindr app. No matter how fucking mad it makes him.

Brock seems to take notice and clicks on Instagram, where a photo of a half-naked piece of trade appears. José rolls his eyes and bites the inside of his mouth. He was not going to allow himself to get jealous of someone who isn’t his. Brock somehow notices it again and that’s when José reminded himself that if he could feel Brock’s jealousy in his scent, so could Brock in his.

“I’m just… this is me in 2014 at Miss Continental. It’s an important pageant for us pageant girls.”

“I know, miss thing. I used to dance for Alexis.” The words came harsher than he wished but it was stronger than him. As the video clicked play though, everything in him seemed to calm down. Brooke was an amazing drag queen and truly a spectacular performer. Everything she did was done with so much grace and beauty… no wonder she had her own show and was the big star she is now. “Wow… you’re so good.”

“Yeah?” Brock didn’t seem insecure in no way, the man knowing his value and how hardworking he truly is. But he couldn’t help himself and wanted to hear it again. All the compliments from José were highly addictive.

“Yeah, you really are.” The words were said with so much truth and José had to put a stop to this. “It’s getting pretty late… I should get home.”

“Wait- uhn… do you have a show tomorrow?” Brock tries to stop him from moving closer to the door of the bathroom, looking for the first time unsure of what he was saying or doing.

“No. The bar is going to have a private birthday party and I think the people they paid to dance were actually strippers instead of us. We get a little break for the weekend.” He looks at Brock, who is acting weirdly. “Why? You wanted to come?”

“No, you know I have to be here with Rex and his babysitter is well… you.” He looks at him and continues his odd speech. “I mean I can obviously ask some of my friends that live here to stay with him for the night and I’m sure they wouldn’t mind so I could watch you and the girls perform but…”

“Brock you’re babbling…”

“Do you want to stay over?” He finally asks, looking at him with hopeful eyes. “I can give you some clothes to sleep in and there’s a cool guest room you can stay… I was thinking that tomorrow we could take Rex on a picnic since it’s going to be pretty sunny.” José gives him a funny questionable look, the whole situation completely hilarious. “Rex and I won’t stop talking about your food. And he wants to cook with you so…”

José laughs. “Okay so sleepover, cooking with Rex in the morning and picnic with the two of you?” Brock slowly nods, “Sounds good to me. Bring the clothes, twinkle toes… what? You think I didn’t notice those weird ass feet? Bring me clothes!”

“You’re crazy!” Brock says as he walks away to go grab something to bring it back to him. José only answers “Get used to it.” which only makes Brock laugh even harder, the sound sweet as honey.

The guest room is really nice, José has to admit, as he steps into it after changing into Brock’s clothes. He tries laying in the bed and suddenly he’s floating on a cloud. “This is a really nice bed.”

“Thanks! Have a goodnight okay?” Brock says but right before he leaves, instead of closing the door he opens it wider. “Don’t close the door, please.”

“Okay? Goodnight…” and the light switches off.

José turns to fall asleep and lets himself feel how cozy the bed is. Somehow his hands travel to the top of the shirt bringing it closer to the nose. Everything smelled like Brock. Every smell, every corner of what he could see of the darkroom was Brock and it was driving him a little crazy. He brings his nose away from the shirt in a failed attempt to stay away from the alphas scent.

For the next hour, he lays awake in the bed. The smell was still in the air and it seemed to be way more calm than before, meaning Brock had fallen asleep. José looks at the door and realizes the smell came from there and that it could be easily fixed by closing it.

He slowly gets up and makes as little noise as he can, tiptoeing to the door and slowly closing it. He moves to the bed and finally relaxes. Everything was still there but not as strong and José felt like he could finally fall asleep.

A few minutes later steps could be heard outside the door and it opened, again. “Told you not to close the door.” Brock was standing there. looking more frustrated than angry and everything about the situation was confusing. Like it always seemed to be around that man.

“I know but I can smell you and it’s a strong smell okay? I need some sleep if you want me to be able to get up tomorrow and feed ya belly!”

The man gets closer to the bed but stops before reaching it. “I‘m sorry…” he tries to look at José but is visibly embarrassed. “I can’t fall asleep…”

“You were sleeping just fine before I closed the door mami.” José gets up and walks in his direction, pulling his chin down so the taller man could look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Your scent was helping me fall asleep.” José has to turn his eyes away from him, the comment making him feel giggly inside. “It calmed me down.”

“Calmed you from what?” he asks and gets no answer back. Brock moves closer to the door, wanting to not talk about it. “Brock! Calm you from what?” José grabs his hand and their eyes lock again. The air changes and all Brock can let out of his mouth is a “Please just follow me.”

They go up the stairs and enter one of the first doors, the only one that’s open. It has a huge bed in the center and a really big closet right next to the door. It was quite dark but Vanessa figured that it was obviously Brock’s room. The man moves to sit on the bed, hand still holding José’s, making him follow his every step. “Which side do you like to sleep in?” To which José only answers by laying on the side that was further away from the door.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You were the one that told me it’s okay to let others take care of you, twinkle toes. Do you want to tell me what has gotten you so upset?” Brock turns his head in a ‘no’. “Can I do anything to calm you down a bit?”

“Can we just lay down, sleep…” he pauses and looks at José as if trying to read what is going in his mind. “Cuddle…?”

José lets a soft laughter come out. “Cuddles fix all the problems.”

They move closer, exploring the best way to cuddle. It wasn’t as awkward as José thought it might be. They giggle, turn around and try to get comfortable. They end with José playing on top of Brooke, leg across his torso, and head on his neck. It feels natural, meant to be.

Just as José is feeling Brock relax and himself fall asleep he hears Brock talk. “Please don’t let other men touch you.”

A soft “what?” leaves his mouth.

“When you perform… touch all you want, but maybe don’t let them touch you. Somehow I want to imagine that you would let me keep that just to myself.”

José holds the little jealous Brock tighter and they both fall asleep with hearts full. Something deep inside their souls connecting into something they both weren’t aware was forming just yet.

“Excuse me?” A loud scream wakes José up, making him wide awake as a tiny body jumps on top of the covers that hide both his and Brock’s body. On top of both of them was a very angry Rex. “Am I seeing what I am seeing?”

“Rex… what time is it?” Brock moans and his morning voice so adorable. José looks at him, messy hair and sleepy face, and he can’t help but grow a thought of ‘this is what I want to wake up next to every day’. He stops himself dead in his tracks, knowing fully well that he gets attached fast but never this fast. Something sneaky was going on.

“I don’t know daddy! I’m only five!” Rex pulls José’s attention back to him, the kid a future big star that would most likely own every stage. “Now you two have some explanations to give me!”

The look in Rex’s eyes was sharp and both José and Brock looked at each other knowing they were in trouble. “I have no idea what you mean, baby.”

“Why is José in your bed?” He screams again looking between his dad and his babysitter. “And why was I not invited to your sleepover?”

They both hysterically laugh, Rex being the most adorable kid in the world. This only seems to make him even more upset. “Why are you laughing, it's not funny! When did Jo get here? Why didn’t you want me here?” As his kid starts tearing up, Brock moves away from José bringing Rex close to his chest.

“Of course we wanted you here! But José got in so late and we didn’t want to wake you up. You looked like a little angel sleeping…” Brock starts giving his son all the kisses he could across his face. José gets up as well and grabs his little head. 

“You’re the funniest and probably better at sleepovers then your snoring monster of a dad! I promise we will have one okay?” Rex puts his arms around José’s neck and pulls himself to the other man’s chest. Brock didn’t seem to want him to leave his embrace and José could see him tense up.

Rex looks at his dad, with so much knowledge in one look and lays his head on his chest, finally laying on top of both of them. “We will have one the three of us right?”

“Yeah, the three of us sounds right,” Brock answers with a smile. 

The weird feeling in José’s chest is back, this time stronger and it almost hurt. The dad and the son happily discuss the picnic idea and all the food choices and toys they would bring, none of them noticing how Vanessa felt as if something was entering her chest.


	4. Picnic Paranoia

The food José and Rex had prepared for the picnic was so delicious. The three of them had decided to go to the local park, where not a lot of people used to go. That would allow Rex to play with any kid and Brock and José could watch him while sitting by the picnic, catching some of the beautiful LA sun.

“Rex! I told you to be careful!” Brock screams in order to get his son’s attention so he could be careful as he played with his new friend, the kid only laughing at his dad knowing he wasn’t in danger.

“Don’t worry super dad, he’s okay!” José, who was laying down, puts his weight in his arms so he’s able to sit up and talk to the very worried Brock. “I can see that you’re trying to let him have more freedom but you can’t worry this much! He’s not in a high place or in a situation that could be dangerous. It’s okay. He’s having fun.”

Brock turns to look at him, the scared expression still quite present. “I know you’re right. I just can’t help but worry. Don’t want any bad things to happen to him.”

“That’s normal, it’s your son.” He gives him a small smile which does seem to calm down the other man a little bit. “What makes you so extra worried though? Rex seems to be pretty chill about everything…”

Brock moves his eyes away from José and focuses only on his son, ignoring the question. José has a feeling he might have made him uncomfortable so he doesn’t pressure any further, especially not after Brock only lets out a “don’t worry.”

They eat in silence, this time a little more comfortable. They share secret looks, both so happy whenever they hear or see Rex’s laugh and show memes to each other they both had saved, their sense of humor different yet so alike. José decides to show Brock one of his favorites when he notices the other man is staring at a woman passing by with a dog.

The man next to him looks petrified and the perfect description of the expression ‘you look like you’ve seen a ghost’ which could possibly be true. The woman continues to walk, reaching closer and closer not looking at them once. She didn’t recognize Brock and something told José that they probably hadn’t even met before. “Brock?”

The man starts packing things in the speed of light, asking José for his help. “We need to get out of here.” Being the only explanation he gave before leaving José with the basket and running to pick Rex up and waiting for José to follow him on the path to their house.

“Brock, what’s wrong?” José asks once they reached the house. Brock was in complete distress, holding his son so tightly to his chest and only letting him go once he had made clear that they were inside of his home and that the house was a safe place to currently stay.

Brock made sure Rex was entertained watching a movie on the TV before calming down a little bit, his eyes never leaving the little kid. “Brock, please talk to me?”

“Don’t leave the house.”

He was shaking, his eyes wide and it looked like he was having some problems breathing. José tried to put a hand on his thigh in order to calm him down but the man only ran away from the touch. “Brock, what happened? Please tell me so I can help.”

The older man doesn’t answer, neither does he look at him, eyes still fixed on Rex. “Who has that woman?”

The question pulls Brock’s attention making him gasp silently and get up to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. José follows him and sees Brock holding the counter, counting “1, 2, 3, 4, 5…” as he tried to calm down what seemed like an anxiety attack. When he calms down and he notices that José had followed, his eyes get wide again. “What are you doing in the kitchen? Rex is in the living room-”

He doesn’t finish his sentence as he runs through the door once more, completely lost in panic to be able to go see his son. “Rex? Baby?” and as they both reach the living room again, they can see the little guy chilling on the sofa, fallen asleep with the movie still playing in the background. “Leave.”

José turns to Brock in shock. “Excuse me?” The man shakes his head, picks up his son with both arms, and starts carrying him upstairs. José follows him in confusion, still worried over whatever was going on. Brock lays Rex in his bed, where he slept once again in peace. If it wasn’t for the whole stress of what was going on, José would have more time to notice how the whole room made total sense for Rex’s personality, filled with dinosaurs and Disney princesses.

Brock makes sure that the big window was tightly locked and left the room. “Can we please talk?” José wasn’t one to plead but the worry was taking over.

“Mind your fucking business.” And as soon as the words leave Brock’s mouth there’s no way José is leaving without an explanation of what was going on. They had just spent the night before cuddling, cooked all the food they would need for the entire day in the park. Everything was going so well. What could have possibly shifted?

“Hold on, you don’t get to close the door on me! We’re talking.” José opens Brock’s bedroom door, entering. “What the hell is your problem? Here I am fucking worried about your weird ass behavior and you hoe closing doors on my face and being rude?”

“Maybe stay in your place and stop trying to interfere with my life?”

“Oh hell nah.” José gets closer to him and presses his finger against his chest. “You don’t get to talk to me like that.”

“Yes, I can. You’re an annoying little brat, so I get to do whatever I want.” Brock steps closer which only makes the finger being pressed harder against his own chest, the man towering over José.

“Me? A brat? Is that what your big alpha is saying?” José tries for everything in his voice to sound like he was mocking the other, trying to make sure the hurt didn’t come out.

This only seemed to piss off Brock, even more, the man getting close to him, just like they had been in their last fight. It was so wrong to think about this at the moment but José had missed the way Brock’s body felt pressed against his. “As if you’d ever meet my alpha. If you ever did it, you’d never leave me alone.”

José rolls his eyes. “Don’t give me that lame-ass expression. I bet you couldn’t even make me cum, sir.”

It seemed like it was enough to seriously piss off Brock, the man suddenly picking José up, putting his legs around his waist and kissing him against the wall. All of his senses were gone and he’s so glad that, when Brock puts him to the floor again, he’s still holding him or else his knees would definitely fail.

Brock pulls him closer with a hang on the small back of her neck and the other grabbing his ass. José lets his hands travel from Brock’s beautiful curls to down his back. He lets his hands go under Brock’s t-shirt and scratches his skin, lost in all the sensations he is currently feeling.

Brock lets him go and it’s hard to breathe. “Bed.” And as soon as José sees Brock unfastening his belt, pulling his shirt over his head, there’s no way he’s going to refuse him anything.

* * *

They’re both laying in bed, trying to catch their breath after what José would describe as ‘best sex ever’. Everything about him and Brock had just matched perfectly, bodies moving in sync… even if it was what he hoped angry make-up sex.

After his chest calms down and his vision is not foggy, he moves to get close to Brock in order to cuddle him. When he touches him, Brock gets away as if he had gotten burned. “What the-” his eyes go wide and he looks at José’s eyes trying to find a reaction from him. When he only gets a confused look, he talks again. “What are you doing?”

“I was going to cuddle you, dumbass.”

“It’s getting late, I don’t want you to go back too late.” His voice was short and cold, feeling like a dagger going through José’s chest.

“W-what?” José sits down and tries to touch Brock’s cheek with his hand. The man doesn’t let him, once again. “Brock?”

“José please… how can I make it more clear that I want you to leave my house and go home?” Each and every word Brock said hurt more and more and José wasn’t sure what to do other than get up, get dressed as Brock does the same with his boxers and try his best not to cry. 

Brock takes him to the door and José can’t help but give him a pleading look even though he's saying his goodbye. He only allows the tears to fall from his eyes when he reaches the bed and his body is in so much pain.

It gets even worse when he can smell Brock’s distress, the hurt, and sad scent coming from his house. He tells himself that maybe Brock cared for him but it was so hard to believe. He looks from the window, the scent so strong it scared José. Brock doesn’t do the same, doesn’t try to look at him. 

José cries himself to sleep.


	5. Chicken dad, what's going on between us?

His head in more pain than his body. He wished he didn’t know how to ease the pain, wished that he didn’t know that every time he saw Brock or spent time with Rex that this pain would go away. It was honestly embarrassing, especially since he and Brock barely spoke. But today is a Sunday and he only stays with Rex on the weekdays.

Brock had been incredibly busy lately, leaving Rex with José basically every day. The little kid he had been watching for the past month brought José so much joy, the babysitting job the perfect distraction to all new adult life problems.

It was a Sunday, a day to which he didn’t work, yet in front of his door stood Brock and Rex holding hands, the scene quite baffling. Looking Brock was still quite embarrassing, the older man’s stare so intense that the only thing that made it bearable was Rex running up to him, pulling him close and hugging his legs. “Big guy! Come play with me!”

“Rex.” His dad orders in a teasing tone, one that José wishes could be directed at him. “Ask nicely or José won’t say yes.”

Rex pouts, looking at his dad with an apologetic look. “Jo, please play with me.”

He smiles, “only if I get my kiss first.” And when Rex gives him a little peck on the cheek, he lets them both come in the house. Somehow he felt a little embarrassed, paper works were spread across the table, José being basically done with his presentation that he didn’t consider cleaning it before Monday, where he would either spend the entire afternoon at Brock’s house or have Rex in his.

“He has been asking for the past half an hour and I couldn’t say no without asking you,” Brock explains, rubbing his neck. “I’m sorry if you’re busy.”

“It’s fine! He’s adorable… can’t believe he's your son!” He tries to create a teasing mood, wishing so much that it would work, that it would crack a smile on the man he missed so much. Rex lets out a laugh, Brock rolls his eyes.

“He’s totally my son,” he explains with a small smile. “We have the same hair, lips, nose.” The tone was serious but the intentions were kind and it was enough.

Brock stays pretty much in silence, gaze fixed on his son, and José playing on the ground with the dinosaurs Rex had picked, bringing the Little Mermaid toys he had too just because he knew it was José’s favorite Disney movie. They share a look, and José tries to communicate as much as he can with one simple look before Brock breaks it. Maybe he was too scared to apologize for how he behaved last month? Maybe he should try and talk to him? “Tomorrow I will take Rex to the playground, just letting you know.” And this might have been the wrong thing to say because just as Rex is saying a “Yay, the park!” Brock ends this.

“No.”

“It will be in the local playground, a different park than the one we went last time.” José tries, “He will have a great time, a lot of parents take their kids there and he will make friends. It will be fun.”

“If you take Rex out again without my permission, you’re fired.” José’s eyes go wide and Rex gets up immediately to run to his dad, “No, daddy, no!” he cries. He looks to his son and back to José trying to figure out, every word he says carefully picked. “He’s not fired yet, baby, José will be a good boy and not do what I don’t allow.”

“But… tomorrow will be Alyssa’s birthday and she invited me to go…” Rex tries, begging José to help him. “She’s my friend!”

“They met in school and played last time we went to the park…” José explains to Brock who looks confused. “She’s a nice kid, I’m pretty sure you’ve met her moms, at least they told me they’ve talked to you before… uhn… Trixie and Katya? They’re adorable.”

Brock bites his lower lip, asks for his son to leave the room for a bit and maybe go to the bathroom. Chills run through José’s body and he hopes he didn’t fuck up even more. “I’m sorry.”

“What?

“I said I’m sorry” he repeats.

José is lost for words, not knowing what to do. “Just like that?” He tries to read Brock’s mind, see what will happen next but the other man is so unpredictable and he tries to figure out if that makes him like him even more.

“Please don’t laugh…” he begs, and the tone of his voice tells José that he genuinely should not laugh at the pain Brock was currently feeling, “I thought Alyssa was an imaginary friend Rex had created. I didn’t know it was a real kid, a real friend.”

José gets up, something telling him Brock needs space, something he hadn’t given him last time they shared a bed. He comes back from the kitchen with a glass of water, something Brock was probably needing too. 

“I’ve been depriving him of so much… fun, friends.” He continues, almost choking on his own words, “I’m a terrible father.”

José’s heart falls. “No, you’re not!” The look Brock gives him makes him get closer to him on the couch, something in the air radiating a need to pull the two of them closer. “I would never allow Rex to go back to you if I ever thought you were not a good dad. You’re just a chicken dad.”

“Chicken dad?” he laughs.

“Yeah, annoyingly overprotective.”

He continues to laugh but the pain is still present in his eyes, “I don’t know what to do or how to get better…” he confesses.

“Maybe you should take him somewhere? Take the day off and take him to the arcade, somewhere he can climb and do kids stuff. As I said, let him trip and fall. He needs that type of stuff.” Before he finishes, as Rex is getting back to the room he says the last thing he needed to get out. “If you think all this is too much and becoming a problem, a therapist isn’t a bad idea. Psychologists help a lot.”

“Apology accepted?”

“Yes.” And they smile. José wishes he was brave enough to bring the talk they should have had weeks ago, but he can’t bring himself to do it. Now wasn’t the time.

“You made up?” Rex happily asks looking between the two of them and José can’t help but pick him and cuddle him close, the kid laughing and being his adorable little self.

“You, little man, are too smart! How did ya get this smart?” he tickles him making the kid turn hysterical. “Now… it’s time to pick a movie, no boring lame ass ones though.”

“Cars 2!”

“That’s boring!”

“Jo!” he laughs and hits his chest, trying to not laugh more which he terribly failed. “It’s not boring! Wait I know! Moana!”

“Now we’re talking!”

They ended up watching the movie on José’s couch, Rex between them cuddling to José’s side. The Latino man was running his hands through his hair and was slowly getting sleepier. Brock gets up and turns off the TV, waking José a little bit. “Hey, maybe we should call it a night.”

José nods, “yeah” but none of them seem to make a move to help Brock move Rex to their own home. “You guys want to stay? I have a room you both can sleep in.” He looked at Rex, who thankfully hadn’t even taken his pajamas off to come over.

“You wouldn’t mind?” And as José turns his head in a ‘no’, Brock is thankful. He grabs his son and takes him upstairs, their houses so similar since they were neighbors. He lays Rex on the bed but instead of laying next to him, he ends up following José to the bedroom.

José had no idea who kissed who but here they were, like a Deja vú, laying in bed kissing each other strongly. Hands traveling fast and even though he loved it and had been wanting this to happen for the past couple of days, it felt wrong right now. At least like this. “I’m not in the mood for this”

This calls Brock’s attention, who stops dead in his tracks. “I’m really sorry. I should have asked.” He tries to turn away and leave José’s body but this one pulls him closer. “What do you want? You just have to ask.”

“Can we just cuddle? Maybe lazy kiss, just take it slow this time?” And Brock kisses him again, this time way softer. 

This wasn’t just sexual, all the feelings they had kept hidden and safe during the past weeks had been pulled out and passed to the other as a kiss. José can smell Brock’s scent, the smell so familiar and soothing. Their lips move against each other softly, hands traveling, exploring. They kiss and kiss and kiss, and only when Brock is sure José is okay with what they’re doing does Brock start removing pieces of clothing.

They laid in bed, closer than ever, gliding between the feelings of the after… whatever they just did. José’s heart threatened to leave his chest, beating so fast and he couldn’t keep it any longer. “What is going on?”

“What do you mean?” Brock turns to look at him, visibly distressed as if he knew exactly what José meant and was wanting to keep himself as further away from the topic as he could.

“Between us…”

Brock’s eyes leave José’s, not wanting to look at him anymore. “There’s nothing going on between us, José. You’re Rex’s babysitter, that’s it.”

José almost chokes. “That’s it?”

“Yeah,” Brock responds, making the whole pain come back and making it worse with every word that left his mouth. “I’m not interested in you in that way.”

“Okay.”

The silence is slowly killing them so Brock turns awkwardly to José, “José?”

“Yes?” he lets out hopefully.

“Sleep well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight”

They fall asleep in the same bed, making sure they don’t touch each other, and José hadn’t known how painfully and deep he had fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are super appreciated!   
> You can find me as @vanjiehytes on Twitter, as @vanjiebhytes on Instagram and as @vanjieshytes on Tumblr!  
> Thank you so much to Jo for beta reading!


	6. Just need you next to me

José tries not to look at his phone for what seemed like the millionth time since he had sent Silky and A’keria a text begging for his best friends to come over. The need was bigger and he picked up the phone again, this time rereading the texts Brock and him had sent during the past week.

After the sleeping together incident, which sounded better to José than ‘I’m not interested in you in that way incident’, Brock had texted José that he could feel his rut coming into place, which meant he would have to stay in a facility and Rex would stay with Brock’s best friend and manager, Steve. Ruts were complicated, José assumed even though he had only suffered from heats. Ruts would come less often and were the time alphas didn’t control their need to mate.

Brock had just left for the facility, a safe place where he could stay and be looked after, and José had to beg his friends to come over in order to control the desperate want he had in himself to help Brock deal with his rut.

“We’re here! I’m so glad you didn’t do anything stupid Vanjie” A’keria whispers, walking inside his house and hugging José, that probably smelled quite distressed. She runs her hand over his back, which helped a lot

“I can’t believe your ass really considered helping him with his rut…” Silky says in a serious tone as they sat down, the way she spoke surprising him since Silky was always the party girl, ready to brighten everyone’s day, even if she felt sad. “You really care of him, uhn?”

“I guess I do…” he looks away from his friends, not being capable of seeing their reaction. “He already left… it’s getting harder not to have them around, I don’t know what’s going on…”

A’keria shares a worried look with Silky, something Vanessa didn’t like that much.    
  
“What? Don’t just stare at each other and mind talk! I told you it’s weird when I’m not involved too…”   
  
“Baby, you don’t think that you could possibly…” she stops for a minute and looks as if she’s either trying to find the best words she has to continue or simply think as fast as she can to find a way to end the conversation right there, “that you imprinted on them, right?”   
  
It feels as if the world had stopped turning, heart had stopped beating and words were gone. Imprinting was something serious that should never be taken lightly. It’s creating a special bond, stronger than mating with a partner. It usually happens when a child is born and they first touch skin to skin with the biological parent, forming an inseparable bond and love.   
  
But imprinting can also occur between other people. It would be the true definition of soulmates. Everyone in their lives becomes secondary and the love and mating would always be ten times stronger than normal. There were also certain cases of imprinting in kids, step-parents creating those types of bonds, and living happy lives.

Unless you didn’t live a happy life. Imprinting on people who didn’t do it back was the second-worst pain known by scientists, the first being the time you spent while trying to unprint. It was a slow, extremely painful process that could even possibly kill if not done correctly and for José to think of imprinting on Brock and possibly Rex scared the crap out of him.   
  
It would explain so much. Explain why she had started to care for Rex so fast and so deeply. Why she wanted to protect him so much, with all his omega had. Why it felt physically painful to see him leave, cry, and feel unwell.   
  
It would explain why being away from Brock broke his heart so much. Why he wanted to help his rut with such intensity. Why he had to throw up when Brock left after sleeping next to him that last night they spent together.   
  
It would explain all the physical pain because they didn’t imprint on him back.

The pain gets worse and worse and he ends up having to be taken care of by his best friends. They beg him to let them take him to the hospital but he needs time to think, time to process this new information that could define the rest of his life. The possible end of his life.

It feels like an eternity has passed with A’keria and Silky by her side when she gets a message from a random number asking for him.   
  
“Yes, this is José”, he replies back with sudden interest. He tries to move in the bed but it’s so painful he stops.

“Uh hi, this is Steve here. I’m Brock’s best friend? He gave me your number when you started working as the babysitter.”   
  
José sits up immediately not caring at all of how dizzy he felt, that wasn’t what mattered for his omega at the moment. “Are Brock and Rex okay?”

“Not really. Rex won’t stop crying and begging to see you and his dad. He’s very agitated.”   
  
“Bring him to me please.”   
  
He gets up and changes clothes with a super steed he didn’t know he had on him, his mind focused on Rex and Rex alone. He gets downstairs and ignores all the questions his best friends shoot at him. He’s anxiously waiting by the door when the doorbell rings and there stands what he supposes is Steve with his baby in his arms.

Rex gets down from Steve’s embrace and runs to José’s arms almost failing from weakness. They stayed hugged, sharing their scent with each other and finally getting some strength after days of being far away from each other. “Big guy!”   


“Hey little man,” he smiles, the world finally a better place with one of his two favorite people by his side once again. “Please tell me you didn’t give Steve here a hard time. You feeling well?”

“I tried to behave well like daddy told me to but it was really hard and it hurt a lot…” Listening to Rex mention Brock makes José tense up a bit, obviously something the kid can sense. “Are YOU ok? You look tired.”   
  
“I’m okay…” he looks up at Steve who is looking at him with the same worried expression everyone around him is having, Brock’s best friend knew exactly that he wasn’t okay. “How… how is your dad?”

“Steve says daddy will be okay and come home soon. I’m glad that I have you here.” Rex rubs his head into José’s neck, hugging extra tight. “You’re the other dad!”   
  
José knows he should correct Rex. Tell him that he’s not his second dad, that Brock and he are basically not even friends. That he’s just his babysitter. But his omega, who clearly had imprinted in the kid, felt finally at peace for a little while and he couldn’t find it in himself to deny Rex anything.   
  
“I missed you so much, little man.”   
  
“I missed you too papa.”   
  
And that’s when he felt it. Rex had imprinted on him too.

* * *

Having Rex full-time at his house was really helping both of them gain some strength. The two didn’t fully gain it, both of their souls trying to reach for Brock, who was far away from them. They had to be careful.

They were enjoying their time together cooking, playing around, and watching movies and José felt like he was the luckiest person in the world. A reality check obviously had to show up at some point.

There stood Brock, skinnier than he remembered, looking like he had barely slept and with a very distressing scent. For a minute José and he just stared at each other, José’s omega getting too close to having control of his actions and stepping closer to hug him when Brock steps inside and looks for Rex. Of course.

“Rex?”

“Daddy!” Rex exclaims running to his father with all the energy built in him. The kid finally had his two people with him, happiness over floating his little tiny body. “I missed you so much!”   
  
“I missed you too baby!” They hug and Brock turns to José, “how did he get here?”   
  
“Steve brought him here… Rex wasn’t feeling well.” he tries to explain but it’s in vain, Brock’s mine already filled with questions José knew he would want answers to. “Steve said he begged for both of us while in pain.”

“For both of us?”   
  
“Yeah,” Rex responds happily, the pressure in the room not getting to him, not touching his bubble of happiness. “I missed you both so much, I’m so happy we’re both together again.”

“Why wasn’t he brought to me?”   


“You were in your rut, Brock! Steve wasn’t going to take him to you in that state!”   
  
“What’s the problem with me coming to José’s?” Rex asks in pure curiosity, not knowing he was going to put more sticks to the fireplace. “Papa took good care of me.”   
  
Brock freezes, the words hitting him so hard he nearly fell. He looks from his son to José back to his son again. 

“Papa?” Rex simply nods back. “You guys will not see each other anymore. We’re leaving. We’re moving.”   
  
“No!” José has to scream, he won’t let him do that. “You won’t take Rex like that!”   
  
“I’m his dad! Know your place!” Brock shouts back, the words clearly affecting José enough to make him take a few steps back. “Please don’t make this harder, he is my baby. My son!”   
  
He locks Rex in his arms as the kid tries to set himself free and run to José. “Daddy no! Daddy that is papa, please.”   


“Rex, please! Rex don’t do this. I need you. Please.” Brock cried, tears streaming down his face as he tried to take his son away from José’s apartment. “I love you.”

Rex tries to push himself away from his dad’s embrace, wanting to take him closer to José so they could fix things like they always do with all their sleepovers without him. He would even forgive them this time. If that’s what it would take to have them both he would allow it. But Brock only took this as Rex wanting to go away and fell to his knees.

With both his people down, Rex faints.

* * *

Hours pass since Brock and José brought Rex to the hospital, explaining exactly what had happened to all the nurses and doctors that Rex would come in contact with. The little boy was placed in a special room as soon as the incident was mentioned.

A man gets closer to them and they both look up. “Brock, José hi. I’m Kameron from Child Protective Services.” Brock tenses up, the conversation already not starting in the right direction. “Are you both aware of what’s going on and why we’re here?”   
  
Both deny. 

“It seems as if Rex has imprinted in José.”   
  
“No!” Brock denies once again, making José’s heart close in pain.   
  
“I imprinted on him too.” He closes his eyes before continuing. “And on Brock.”

“Brock?” Kameron calls for him in order to make the other look up, the older man focused on staring at the floor. “Is it mutual?”   
  
“No.” José’s eyes can’t seem to go anywhere other than the floor. Listening to the man he had come to love say he doesn’t love him back so extremely heartbreaking.   
  
“Well, we’ll have to find a solution because Rex… his life might be at risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are super appreciated!   
> You can find me as @vanjiehytes on Twitter, as @vanjiebhytes on Instagram and as @vanjieshytes on Tumblr!  
> Thank you so much to vanjiebitchh (Andrea) for beta reading!


	7. My love, my life, my son

Walking in and seeing Rex in a bed, full of wires around him only made José feel worse, something he immediately brushes off reminding himself that his little man is the one he should be worrying about. He walks slowly to the bed and lets himself sit down on the chair next to the hospital bed. Brock can’t seem to move to pass the door.

Feeling the scent in the air Rex wakes up and lets himself look around the room confused, his memory foggy. It’s only when he finds himself looking at José that the memories of what had just happened a day prior seem to hit. He tries to move and despite being in pain he lets himself fly into José’s arms. 

“Big guy! You’re here!”   
  
“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”   
  
José makes the fast decision to scent the younger boy who seems distressed, not caring at all if Brock was silently watching them.

When both of them release each other from the hug, Rex and Brock are the next ones to simply stare at each other. “I don’t want you here.”   
  
“I can leave you two alone for a while if that’s what you need right now.”   
  
Rex seems to immediately regret what he just said, but his face remains angry. “No. Stay. But no hugs for you.” Brock simply nods and turns to look at José with a very worried expression.   
  
“Can I talk with you?” His eyes go from him to Rex and back to him. “Alone please.”   
  
José gets up from the chair and presses a small kiss to Rex’s forehead. The little man grabs his hand and only let’s go when the distance between them doesn’t allow them to keep being in contact. Rex smiles sweetly and something tells him that this is what he wants. Brock and him to make up. That he wants to be with both of them, all together. José shakes his head, not allowing himself to dream of a life he can’t have.   
  
They stay pretty close to the door in order to still be able to have Rex in their line of vision but away enough to have him not listen to the conversation. It’s Brock who first breaks the tension that built between them. 

“You know we need to talk right?”   
  
“Brock… our asses should have talked about this for months and you know that.”

“True but that’s not important right now…” he shakes his head, trying to let the words he so wanted to keep inside. “You guys imprinted on each other.”   
  
José nods and doesn’t know what to do. The only thing that helps him respond is the fact that this is probably harder for Brock than him, maybe. “It wasn’t on purpose. I didn’t plan this. It just… happened."

Brock swallows hard and processes the information. “Do you know about the Emily West case?”   
  
José shakes his head. “No… not too much. I know it was a popular court case?”   
  
“Yes.” Brock finally looks up, straight into José’s eyes. “Back in 2009, a little girl named Emily lived alone with her father when she created an imprint bound with her teacher, Nina West. She became so close to her that she started to forget her own connection with her father, which broke their imprint bond from her part. After fighting in court to still keep her it was obvious she had to stay with Nina, who honestly cared so much for her… her dad lost his little girl and died in the process of breaking the bond from his side.”   
  
“Oh my god…”   
  
Brock got closer and grabbed José’s hands. “José, please. I’ve been raising Rex for three years all by myself, he is the reason I keep going and the love of my life.” He was practically begging and the entire scene broke his heart. “He’s my life. My biggest love. Please don’t take my son away from me.”   
  
José wanted to run away, leave the hospital, and move far away. Anything in order to take himself away from their lives. To take away the pain he had been causing Brock.   
  
“I could never take him away from you Brock.” He says, meaning every word that was coming out of his mouth. “A part of me wants to go away, break the bond, and let you guys live your lives far away from me. Let you have your life back. I never meant to cause you any pain.”   
  
“But there’s a but there… isn’t it?”   
  
“Yes.” He confirms. “The biggest part of my fears are what can possibly happen to Rex during the process of breaking the bond we have. I would go through the pain for you. But I can’t let him go through that.”

Brock takes some time to consider what he had just told him, the fact that he was playing his fingers, their hands still together, the only thing that made José not burst into tears. “You really care for him.” To which José nods. “I don’t think breaking your bond is necessary. Definitely not now. Maybe we should try to consider what to do?”

“Wouldn’t that be a little fucked up to his little head?”   
  
Brock laughs. “The situation we’re in is already a little fucked up, José.”   
  
They stare at each other sharing a little smile that grew in their faces. What was important right now was Rex and how he would stay better. They could think about themselves afterward. A doctor who had to enter Rex’s room to do a check-up seems to be leaving and heading towards them. 

“Brock and José? You’re Rex’s parents?” They both awkwardly stare at each other. “Or another situation. I’m doctor Detox, I just did a check-up on Rex and want you to sign these papers. You can take him home.”   
  
“But my little man has been only here for a day and a half!” José complains.   
  
“Rex’s situation doesn’t seem to be an emergency. If not breaking any bond is the plan you’re both deciding to commit to, I think letting him go home and stay extra close to both of you will let him gain all the extra strength he’s lacking right now. He just needs to rest and be with both of you in the same house.”   
  
They both agree, signing the papers fast in order to take Rex home. Vanessa and Rex hold hands the entire drive to Brock’s house and Vanessa can feel half of her heart full.

* * *

At home, Rex stays pressed to José’s side the entire time not bothering to say a word to his dad. He ignores him and it only seems to make Brock look even sicker, the bond between them probably making him feel extra worse. The need to be with his son begging him to have him closer.

“Rex, can we cuddle a bit too?” His effort is ignored. “We can cuddle for the rest of the movie and then you can stay with José and have a sleepover party just the two of you. How does that sound?” His effort is ignored once again and he doesn’t know what to do anymore.

“Rex! Don’t ignore your dad like that”! José snaps making Rex look at him slightly annoyed.

“I’m tired of this movie, I want to go to bed and have my sleepover with José.”   
  
“Rex…” he is ready to snap again but this time he is cut by Brock who simply replies with a very tired “It’s okay, let’s go to bed.” Brock gets up to clean the dishes and to sleep alone while José carries Rex back up, worried for Brock’s health.   
  
“Your dad really loves you, you know. He’s trying his best.” José tries to explain to the little boy has he lays him in bed. “I know you’re angry at him but he’s scared… he’s trying to do what’s best for you even when he doesn’t know what it is.”   
  
“I will be ok with him when he’s okay with you!”   
  
“Let me try to convince him to have the sleepover with us.” He tries but gets a no in response. José gets up either way not ready to give to make both the father and the son have their beautiful relationship back. He finds Brock next to the door, holding two cups of hot chocolate. It’s pretty obvious that he heard the conversation, neither Rex nor him talking quietly and José felt his heartbreak for him.   


“Don’t worry with what you’re thinking of telling me. It’s okay, just enjoy your night.” He tries to pass the cups to José and leave but the younger man isn’t ready to give up.   
  
“No, don’t go. Let’s all cuddle.” Brock kept going into his room and he had to follow him into there. “Don’t give up he’s just mad, please! Just come cuddle with us everything will be fine we just need to give him space and make a plan. The three of us.”   
  
“José I know you imprinted on me but don’t start acting like we’re going to live this fantasy life as a family,” Brock says in an angry tone and it’s only when he sees how much pain he’s inflicting into José does he stop. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“No… you’re just making sure I stay in my place I get it. I can get a little too dreamy and planning things that will never happen.” Brock steps closer to him, hands on the smaller’s hips making sure he doesn’t burn himself with the hot chocolate and presses their heads together.   
  
“Don’t say that. It’s not true.” José steps back just in order to look him deep into his eyes with a sweet confused expression. “All these dreamy plans, they’re not impossible. Just… go back there and take care of him for the two of us okay?”   
  
José nods and goes back into the room.

After hot chocolate and a lot of games, Rex is finally sleepy. He lays comfortably in José’s chest as he finally falls asleep. When José is sure he won't disturb the sleeping child, he grabs him and lays him on the pillow by his side. He stares at him, Brock’s words repeating in his head like a mantra, hope finally starting to get in.

He gets up to go to the bathroom and wash his face. He needs it if he wants to calm his mind in order to forget the beautiful face and sweet voice who simply confused his mind even further.

There, on the floor, laid Brooke who had fainted.


	8. Take it slow

Being back in the hospital wasn’t how José had expected to send the rest of his night, him being so happy knowing that Rex was okay enough to be back home. And now he had his other person there, laying in a bed, far away from him, José not being able to help him. All he could do was just try to calm down the little boy who was silently crying in his arms.

“Is it my fault? Because I was mean to him?” Rex asks between sobs.   
  
“No, of course not.” José tries to explain the best he can to such a little kid. “He was already tired from his rut and seeing you hurt probably affected him too but it wasn’t your fault. It’s okay for us to be angry with our parents. Don’t blame yourself for feeling how you do. Never.”   
  
Rex cuddled him closer, obviously trying to calm himself down by letting himself be scented by José. It wasn’t until then that an idea popped in José’s mind. “Do you think your dad would like to have Steve here too? Maybe now that he’s awake and allowed to have adults visit him he will want to see his best friend?” Rex nods and they get ready to call him.   


Steve picks up on the first rings. “Hello? José?”   
  
“Steve? Brock is in the hospital, the closer one to our house.” And that’s all Steve needs to hear before hanging up and driving as fast as he could, desperate to get to his best friend.

“How is he?” a familiar voice calls from the front of the hospital, Steve getting closer to them followed by another man who José assumed was his husband, Jon.

“He’s awake. I haven’t been able to see him yet because I had to stay with Rex here. They aren’t allowing any kids in.” he explains. “I just… I got up to go to the bathroom and he fainted on the floor. We had a conversation before I went back to Rex’s room for our sleepover, he seemed okay other than the fact that he was a little shaken by what happened to Rex.”   
  
“Uh…” Steve replies, “maybe Jon can stay with Rex here and we can go see him? I’m sure he wants to see you too…”

Confusion grew inside of José but he followed Steve into the room they had given them, leaving Rex with Jon who he knew he could trust. He wasn’t necessarily prepared to see what he did.

Brock was laying in the bed, full of tubes around him, machines making noise and he was visibly in a lot of pain. He looked so fragile, so different from the strong Brock José was used to seeing.   
  
“José…”   
  
“Nice to see you too, idiot,” Steve calls out obviously trying to joke around, the worried tone of his voice betraying him. “How are you feeling?”   
  
“Not great,” he tries to move around clearly uncomfortable in the bed but had to stop from the amount of pain that it was causing him, “they gave me some medication but it hasn't hit just yet.”

  
Steve gets closer and just lets a long sigh. “What do you think you’re doing Brock? Look how sick you are… you can’t keep doing this to yourself.” He touches his hand and for a minute José is jealous. He wished he was able to do the same without feeling bad. “Just tell him.”

“I don’t want to talk about it…” he tries to move away but again, he is unsuccessful. “Please Steve don’t make the situation worst.”

“Brock this is killing you slowly.” Steve looks in José’s direction, slightly pointing at him. “He deserves to know. He deserves to have a say in this.”   
  
“Please stop talking like I’m not in the room.” José is finally able to use his voice since he got there. “Brock… what is going on? What is Steve talking about? What do you have to tell me? Please…”   


“Steve, don’t.”   
  
“I think Brock imprinted on you…” he explains despite his best friend warning, he cares for him too much to let himself be hurt.

José nearly falls, his head spinning and heart beating so fast he almost feels the blood travel in his veins. This couldn’t be possible. Brock had made it loud and clear how much he wasn’t interested in him, how he only saw him as Rex’s babysitter, possibly as only a friend who he sometimes slept with. So he shakes his head in denial.

“Hear me out because I know he won’t tell you what happened unless it’s really necessary. Which I think it already is.” Steve starts. “Brock cares for you. I’m sure you know that and if you don’t you’re just as dumb as he is. Brock has always been pretty controlled during his rut but this one didn’t go as planned. His alpha was all over the place. He tried to escape the facility twice, calling your name. He and his alpha needed you specifically during the rut. Which only happens to people who mated or imprinted on another person.”   
  
José looks in Brock’s direction, trying to figure out if what he was telling him was true. The other man couldn’t look him in the eye. “Brock? Is this true?”

He didn’t respond so Steve decides to get up and get ready to leave them alone. He puts a hand on José’s shoulder and whispers in his ear, “Go easy on him. It’s been pretty rough on his part.

“Brock?” He tries to call him wanting to make him look in his direction, desperate to hear him talk. “I know you don’t want to explain but I deserve an explanation. If you imprinted on me, why lie? You know how I imprinted on yo-”   
  
“Please stop,” Brock interrupts him. “I can’t let myself hear how much you care about me…”   
  
“Why?” José nearly screams. “We both been in so much pain! None of this would have had to happen if we… I don’t know… could have talked? Decided on what to do?”   
  
“You don’t understand and you could never.” Brock sighs, his body already so tired. “I can’t let myself care for you. I can’t be with you.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because of Rex!”   
  
José pauses trying to understand but nothing in his mind made sense. “Rex?”   
  
Brock sits up, José getting up to try and help him do it in the least painful way he could and sits back down knowing he’s going to finally get an explanation to Brock’s behaviors towards him for what’s been going on for months.

“When I met Rex’s other biological dad I was so infatuated. I wouldn’t necessarily call it love but it was something and I knew it. We didn’t know that he was one of the lucky male omegas that could get pregnant. And we never expected it to happen.” He explains and had José’s full attention since he barely knew anything related to Brock’s past with Rex’s other father. “I was so happy to have a baby, I thought we would be a family so we mated before Rex was born. Little did I know what was going to happen.”   
  
He closes his eyes, explaining this probably so hard for him. “When Rex was born… my mate couldn’t care any less. He never held Rex, never created an imprint bond with him, never gave him love and it broke my heart. I knew he didn’t care for Rex as he cared for me, and I couldn’t stay with someone who couldn’t love my baby. So I left with Rex and broke the mating bond.” José lets himself get closer and hold Brock’s hand in order to give him the strength to continue. “Breaking a mate bond is so incredibly painful and I’m so embarrassed to say that sometimes… I would think to leave Rex to go back to him.” José’s heart falls, listening to this definitely unpleasant. “But I could never do this to him. That’s why I freaked out a bit in the picnic park that day… the person who passed by us looked like Rex’s father and it gave me some flashbacks.”   
  
“I tried to see other people you know, tried to date around, and see if I could find someone but none of them cared for Rex. Some of them wanted me to leave him but I would never, ever abandon my baby.” He continues, “When you came along, I saw how much you guys had a connection. He loves you.” He smiles and looks at him in the eye, making José blush. “And I could see that you cared for him too… so I let myself go. I let myself fall a little, have you close. Until I started to think and daydreaming about you when I usually only do that with him. The rut was the last straw.” He takes his eyes away from his and looks at the ceiling. “I usually am pretty controlled. I’m able to look through my phone, call Steve and talk to Rex. But this time all my thoughts were on you…”   
  
“Brock…”   
  
“And I can’t allow myself to do that. I can’t let this be repeated, not again.”   
  
They both stay in silence, looking at each other trying to figure out what to say and what to do. It’s José who breaks the silence after figuring out exactly what he wanted to let Brock know. “I love Rex more than I ever thought was possible. I can break my bond with you if that’s what you want but I will never break my bond with him or want you to break your bond. He comes first.”   
  
“Do you really mean that?”   
  
“Yes.” And it was true. Everything in him was telling the truth. There was no way he could ever cause his little man that much pain, not when he loved him so dearly.

“So if I decided to try it with you… you would never push me away from my kid?”   
  
“When I picture us together, I see the three of us. I never saw myself with just Rex or myself with just you. I want both of you in my life.”   
  
Brock smiles softly and brings José’s hand to his mouth, placing a small kiss there. “Maybe we should try to see where it goes? Take it slow?” José asks.   
  
“Yeah… let’s take it slow.”


	9. Taking it slow who? Don't know her

A ‘Welcome Home Brock’ sign was currently in the entrance of the house that was surrounded by cute balloons that Rex and José had taken the time to put before Brock had come home from the hospital. 

“This is all so sweet.” Brock smiles and looks around the apartment he had missed so much, even though he had only stayed in the hospital recovering for two weeks.

José takes this time to just stare at him. He’s been taking the time that Rex sometimes stays to play with Steve and Jon to spend some time alone with Brock at the hospital. They talk a lot these days and laugh too. They haven’t done more than hold hands and have been extra careful of how they look at each other while Rex was in the room. They knew the kid was extra smart and didn’t want to make him gain hopes while the adults were still figuring out what was going on.

“We cooked some vegetarian lasagna for you.” José lets him know and Brock just laughs. “Your ass will have to get used to having to eat vegetarian food if you want me to keep cooking every once in a while.”   
  
Rex gasps. “You said a bad word!”

“Little man! Don’t get me in trouble with your dad like that!” He runs to capture the kid in her arms and spins him around for a bit. His dad was just watching them smiling, loving to see his favorite people so happy. “Now let’s go to the table.”

In the Hayhoe household, Rex and Brock had always eaten their meals together in specific seats, so they could both be sitting and looking at each other while playing any games. But today Rex pushes his smaller plate in a different place, forcing José to sit there and then proceeds to sit closer to him. When questioned about it, he just shrugs his shoulder as if he didn’t really care.

“Are you still mad at me baby?” asks Brock worried over what he possibly could have done to not have his kid's forgiveness. 

Rex takes some time to think, he didn’t want to say yes because his dad had just got home but the more he thought the more he noticed that it would probably help his plan. He nods. “Yes!”

“I thought you told me you missed your dad and wanted him home?” José asks confused. They had had a conversation about this and Rex had been far from angry.   
  
“I changed my mind. I missed daddy but I’m still mad.” He continues to eat his food and José and Brock share a look both curious over what was going on. As they continue to look at each other they both began to blush and smile. Rex takes notices of this. Yes. It’s working.

During movie time Rex begs to watch The Little Mermaid, even though he and José had watched that movie so many times while Brock had stayed in the hospital. None of them could deny them anything. They both sat on the couch, leaving room in the middle for Rex to sit like they normally would do when José would babysit Rex and stayed over. But again, a strange behavior came from Rex.

“BEEP BEEP! Move over please!” Rex plays and José laughs as he simply pushes his legs closer to the couch to give Rex space to pass. The little kid doesn’t move. “Move over closer to dad so I can sit next to you.”   
  


“Why don’t you sit between us? There’s enough space here and then you’re sitting next to the two of us?” José tries. “Doesn’t that sound better?”   
  
Rex simply sits next to José and clicks play for the movie to start, ignoring everything he had just said. “No. I’m still mad at dad.” Nothing in his voice sounded mad but still, none of the two adults got what was going on.

“Baby I’m really tired of having you mad at me,” Brock says, feeling a little worried since everything had been okay until he had come back home and he seriously didn’t know what happened. “Is there anything I can do to make things better?”

Rex perks up. “Actually there is!”

“What?”

“I will only stop being mad at you when you stop being mad at José.”

“I’m not mad at José!” Brock says extra confused. Rex had been with just the two of them every once in a while in the hospital and had clearly seen them interact. Even though they didn’t act like they were figuring things out to possibly be a couple, it was obvious they were mad at each other. “Why do you think we’re mad?”

“Well… are you guys going to have a sleepover?”   
  
“Do you want us to have a sleepover?” Brock asks and gets a nod in return. “Then maybe we can see if we have anything sweet here at home and have a sleepover the three of us how does that sound?”   
  
“No…” Rex continues, “I meant like the sleepovers you both had without me. When you’d just be with each other.”   
  
José and Brock awkwardly look at each other, clearly not knowing what to say and do. 

“So…” José starts trying to process what was going on, “you want us to have a sleepover without you?”   
  
“Yeah! That way I will know you’re not mad at each other anymore!” Rex says happily and turns to both of them. “Let’s go to sleep then!”

* * *

Being in bed with someone you know is in love with you shouldn't be this awkward but it is. They both had been so used to simply let their bodies talk that they couldn't let it go and talk like they did in the hospital. They couldn't use their bodies like they were used to doing before … they were stuck.

“Hey, Brock?” José calls him and makes the other man, who was laying with his back turned to him, turn around. “You’re not mad at me like Rex said right?”   
  
“Of course not… why are you asking?” He gets closer to José who forces himself to not look at the older man’s eyes. “Hey… look at me. Why do you think I’m mad?”

  
“You just have your back turned to me so I thought you maybe just wanted to spend the night with me so Rex wouldn’t be angry anymore."

Brock presses a kiss to José’s forehead. “I care so much about you. We both agreed to take things slow and I don’t want to ruin anything we’ve been creating.”

José wraps his arms around Brock’s neck and pulls him closer, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “We’ve been taking everything so slowly. Maybe we should start acting instead of waiting for something to happen.” And they both lean in simultaneously.

It was exactly what José had wished for so long, the kiss sweet and precious and this time promising a future José knew was about to start. Nothing is going away.

They take their sweet time taking each other’s clothes off and kissing and licking. Mouths exploring each other. They let their bodies talk for a bit and none of them seem like they’re going to last too long. Before it happens Brock lets his head go straight into José’s neck. “Wanna do something crazy?” José asks ‘what’ by moving his head, not being able to speak. “Wanna become mates?”   
  
José laughs and nods. This might be the stupidest thing both of them have ever done but they both truly believe they are soulmates, especially if they already survived what they had to survive with each other.

So Brock bites him and mates they become. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	10. Epilogue - Love wins

Epilogue

_ “ _ Are you sure they will like me?” José asks while turning around to look at Brock who was standing in the kitchen, preparing the food that was still left to cook for Rex’s birthday party. Their little boy was finally turning five and they couldn’t feel happier.

Life had taken an unexpected turn.hey were all finally living together which was something that José couldn’t complain about since it was so much easier to share the LA rent with someone. Plus having his baby boy and the love of his life always there for cuddles wasn’t something he wasn’t forever thankful for.

But with such an unexpected turn meant that his relationship with Brock was finally turning pretty serious. For the first time, hey would finally meet each other's family. Brock had invited his Canadian family to come to LA for a friend and family event: Rex's birthday to finally meet José.

“They will love you,” Brock says confidently and when he looks at his boyfriend and sees the stressed expression on his face he presses a small kiss on his forehead. “You will see, my mom will love you, they will all love you.”

“Easy for you to say… my mom is literally obsessed with you. She can’t shut up about how sweet you are and how better you are than any boy I ever brought home.”

“I never brought someone home if it makes you feel any better.” They share a look and Brock almost laughs, “And before you ask no, I never brought Rex’s dad home. He got pregnant pretty early in the relationship and we mostly mated for his sake.”   
  
José smiles. “So I’m the first boy you’re going to introduce to your mom.”   
  
“Yes,” he smiles and they share a sweet kiss, “you’re special.”

* * *

He stares the door with Rex on his lap while he waits for the whole big family to come inside their house. He hears the keys in the lock and his heart beats ten times faster. From there appears Brock who his smiling and responding to whatever he was asked. He was being followed by a small woman with white hair that looked so fragile. Brock’s mom.

They both agreed to let Brock’s mom sleep in the guest room while the rest of Brock’s siblings, their partners, and kids stayed at a hotel since there were too many of them to stay in their home. José had picked up his mom for her to help him cook, the woman currently in the kitchen preparing whatever she felt like.   
  
“Grandma!” Rex screams once he sees her and runs to hug her legs as she giggles. She gives him a big number of kisses and the biggest happy birthday hug. The little boy was full of happiness in having his whole family with him.

She looks at him next and José swears he never felt more nervous. 

“Hi, I’m assuming you’re the new papa that Rex keeps telling me about?” He nods and gets closer to greet the smiling and caring woman. “It’s so nice to meet you.”   
  
“It’s really nice to meet you too.”   
  
“Thank you so much for taking care of my boys.”   
  
They smile.

* * *

The party was coming to an end and Brock couldn’t be happier, or so he thought. José and his family and get along so well. His mother and José’s mom were so different from each other yet here they were sitting with each other and chatting about so many different topics. José’s nephews were now friends with his own nephews and nieces and now decided to call him Uncle Broccoli as well. Rex seemed to be having the best time of his life, surrounded by friends and family. But José was nowhere to be seen.

José comes back into the living room when it’s time to sing happy birthday with Silky and A’keria by his side, both of his friends so smiley like they shared a secret and afterward both parents asked Rex to sit down on the couch to open his presents.

Then comes the time that José steps forward kneels on the ground and asks Rex if he’s ready for his present. The confusion reaches Brock’s face especially since he had no idea that Rex had more presents than what they both had decided to give him. 

José gets closer to the little boy, so beyond nervous but confident in what he had to say. He grabs his little tiny hands and places it on his stomach. “You can’t unwrap it now but the present is here. You will have to wait for a little to have it but it’s on its way and will be here until it’s ready to come out.”   
  
Everyone stays quiet, clearly in shock, and with happy tears in his eyes. “I don’t get it. You ate my present?” Every adult laughs at the kid’s innocence and some of the younger kids seemed pretty confused as well.”   
  
“You know how your cousins have siblings?” Rex nods. “What if I told you, you have a sibling on the way?”   
  
“I’m going to have a little sibling?” The happy tone in Rex’s voice brought tears to José’s eyes and Brock now felt like crying like a little baby, which is ironic since José was the one with a baby inside of him.

The omega turns to his alpha to look at his reaction and his heart gets warm once he seems him so full of happiness. “Are you serious? We’re going to have another baby?”

José nods and lets himself half into the other’s arms. Their embrace is so full of love and everyone in the room could feel it. “It’s crazy how you prepared a little surprise for Rex when I also had something in mind.”   
  
It’s José’s time to stop. “What do you mean?”   
  
“Rex come here…” Brock calls for his son that quickly gets up from the couch and runs to his parents. “Can you please tell papa what you asked me for your birthday? The part that I asked you to keep a secret and not tell him…”   
  
“Now?” Brock nods and his son looks straight into José’s eyes, hugs his legs and says the purest thing. “I want you and daddy to get married like the parents from my school are.”   
  
Brock gets down to one knee and José can’t stop crying looking at this view. The man of his dream about to purpose, with their baby boy in his arms while himself holds his forming belly, holding their second child.  
  
“José, will you marry me?”   
  
José holds his hand to bring him up, Rex in a sandwich between them and he kisses Brock in front of their friends. In front of his family.

“Yes, I will marry you,” he whispers straight into his lips.

And love won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is over. I feel so overwhelmed with the amount of love everyone gave me for it and how proud I am for what it turned out. I can't thank everyone who read, followed along and liked, and gave comments. This is truly something special to me. I would also like to thank the person that originally wrote this story since it's basically my version of it. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I do and hope to see everyone in my future works.  
> As always:
> 
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated!   
> You can find me as @venusflowr on Twitter, as @lovclary and @vanjiebhytes on Instagram and as @vanjieshytes on Tumblr!  
> Thank you so much to Jo and Andrea for beta reading! You guys were amazing to work with.  
> Thank you all for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are super appreciated!   
> You can find me as @vanjiehytes on Twitter, as @vanjiebhytes on Instagram and as @vanjieshytes on Tumblr!  
> Thank you so much to Jo for beta reading!


End file.
